Motoharu Kikkawa
The Sapphire Arrow Dragon - Motoharu's official nickname Motoharu Kikkawa is Motonari Mori's second child. She is Takakage Kobayakawa's older sister, Takamoto Mori's younger sister, and Terumoto Mori's niece. She is one of the main protagonists in Samurai Warriors Crossroads, one of the main protagonists in Mother Knows Best and is a recurring character in the Crossroads universe. However, she is considered as the main character, along with Hiroie Kikkawa, overall. Since the World of Sekirei arc, she's been demoted to a support character though she is a major character in the Crossroads universe. She later returned briefly as one of the main protagonists of the Cross Blade arc, which is her final appearance to date. She is the current incarnation of one of Ozma and Salem's children. She is also the leader of the Crossroads crew, a team designated to travel through the multiverse. Her alias is Kimberlyn MacArthur Description * "A woman who combines bravery with happiness. Known as one of the Three Mori Arrows, Motoharu's dream is to make people smile and lift their spirits. Even if she risks her entire life achieving said goal. She succumbs to exhaustion and dies peacefully after the final battle" Appearance Motoharu is a middle aged, well endowed woman with long black hair. She wears a blue and grey shirt with a dark blue coat, black gloves In the Truth of Cross arc, she now wears a dark blue hoodie coat with a black dress shirt, black military pants and boots, and gloves. Her hair is now cut halfway, sporting a shorter yet long look. She still retains her known curls, only that her hair is in a low ponytail. Personality Despite looking mature for her age (Her official age was 43), Motoharu is an happy go lucky young woman who loves to make people happy, regardless of the mood. Sometimes, she would use her intellect to get out of situations or make peace with the enemy. This is evident when she actually managed to calm down Medhi, who snapped upon hearing her mother's supposedly true intentions, and managed to make amends between both of them. Her hand to hand combat, however, is considered as a weak point to her skills. Despite that, she uses it if the enemy tries to kill her friends, father and brothers. This was further evident in Motonari's story, where she disarms a rifleman trying to kill her father. She eventually improved on her hand to hand combat skills over time. Her unpredictability is her strong suit. Haru would often come up with dangerous, stupid and time consuming ideas that, to the surprise of many, always work. Another of Haru's strong points is her resilience. She can withstand a lot of damage, even DYING is nothing to her. But despite all of her strong points, she has some weaknesses though it doesn't affect her that much. Haru is easily emotional. She would often cry in situations that even she can relate to, even the most simple things due to how much love and care she put into the stuff she does. She also gets upset easily when her friends and family insult her, regardless if it's accidental. Example being Nobumasa yelling at her for not caring about Suzaku, who had been suffering from drug addiction, without actually knowing that Haru wanted to make him smile. She is often clumsy, possibly hindering her progress if she's not careful. Hua Xiong is surprised that Haru outlasted his assault without breaking a sweat, only for her to trip over her shoes and fall down, spraining her ankle. Her childlike innocence can make her naive and oblivious to pretty much everything, including her own sex appeal, which made Kazehana surprised and impressed at her looks, even though they look identical. Example being when Medhi's mother was disgusted at her attitude, calling her out for not having a backbone. To the former's annoyance, she wasn't actually listening as she gave Mamako a much needed present before heading off. Like Deng and, later on, Nobumasa, Haru is a chick magnet. Unlike Deng, however, Haru learned how to embrace being the one to start a harem, even if she regrets it. Case in point, she was forced to run away from her admirers upon discovering that it's Valentines Day. Another of her weak points is her unexpected admiration towards women in regards to sex appeal. In one of the sub-stages in Warriors Orochi 5, Zhang He is easily freaked out by Haru's admiration towards Wang Yi, who had nothing to do with the latest 'babe hunt' set up by Magoichi Saika. She also has a habit of drooling and getting a nosebleed. Her interactions in Warriors Orochi 5 reveal that Haru loves doing what's best for everybody, putting a smile on anyone's faces. She loves making people smile, regardless of the mood, after she was told by her mother, Lady Myokyu, to make people happy. She is, shockingly, intelligent and smart, When she acts serious, she provides useful info and clever strategies for the Mori clan, even if she outright denies it. Nuwa is rather impressed, and annoyed, that Haru rarely uses her gifted intelligence. Motonari stated that Motoharu acts serious when she wants to, rather than using it on a daily basis, mainly due to her learning about the positives of life itself. Although, as mentioned above, she is a happy go-lucky young woman, it doesn't mean that Haru can't get angry. There were five examples of this. One was where Dosan revealed his true intentions and betrayed the Crossroads crew for siding with Nobunaga. Second was where Cinder killed Pyrrha and gloated about it, one was where Seiros had the audacity to use Nobumasa as Sothis' vessel (Even though she failed), one is where Musubi brutalized her mother, Lady Myokyu, due to her being similar to Takami Sahashi, the mother of her late Ashikabi, and the most recent one being Muneshige betraying the group for selfish reasons. Because of this, Haru is far from being completely happy and optimistic. However, she informs the crew that she would find some way to achieve inner peace. This ended up making her a new form, called the Judgement Warrior, a form that Haru doesn't use unless she reaches her breaking point. She is often uncomfortable with how she deals talking to people, women in particular. In one of her interactions with Liu Shan, Haru admits that she's nervous talking to strong, confident women, like Nuwa, Xingcai, Erza Scarlet and others. She hopes that she could becoming more confident one day. She has a good relationship with a lot of people she met, especially Yukimura Sanada, Suzaku Vermillion and Sun Deng, three of her closest friends. At times, Suzaku gets annoyed, and sometimes frustrated, at Haru's decisions and planning, mainly because her high IQ either angers him due to him not understanding her way of thinking or he's enraged upon listening what she would do that makes him against it. However, it appears that Suzaku is jealous of her happy nature and optimstic personality, to the point that he felt envious of how she was able to handle the enemy threat with patience from time to time. After retiring to help her father's ice cream shop, she still loves to make people smile, but she has grown mellow, kinder, smarter and more laid back than what she usually was. However, underneath it, it turns out she's actually suicidal, mainly because of her continuous failed attempts at making peace, not to mention that her constant failures made her reconsider of what she thinks of the world. This was mostly implied in her conversation with Kaguya, who finds her current situation saddening. The worst part is that Haru occasionally smiles, mainly as a way to bear with the pain and burden. Story Samurai Warriors Crossroads Motoharu's story (TO BE ADDED) Rise of the Mori clan - Itsukushima (TO BE ADDED) Conquest of Kyushu (TO BE ADDED) Two Sides, One Outcome (TO BE ADDED) Death Haru succeeds in surpassing Yukimura in terms of skill, but her wounds were too great for immediate recovery. Despite Hidetada's protests, Haru decided not to recover and started walking. Warriors Orochi Due to the time distortion, Haru, along with the Crossroads newcomers, were separated. In Samurai's 1st stage, Battle of Kuzegawa, she, along with her son Hiroie, suddenly appears to help Toyohisa, Zhang Chunhua and Fa Zheng deal with Da Ji and the Orochi army. After rescuing Xiaoqiao, Haru tags along for the ride. Part 1: Life in the Multiverse RWBY (Crossroads) Vol 1 (TO BE ADDED) Vol 2 (TO BE ADDED Vol 3 (TO BE ADDED) Vol 5 Even though Haru didn't meet Team RWBY due to the time distortion, she suddenly appears at Vol 5 to support Raven and her clan. Vol 6 Discovering the Truth While on their way to Atlas, they were under attack by the Grimm, which made Team JNR separated with the others. Tensions As a result of Haru becoming Ozma, tensions arose. Without thinking, Qrow immediately confronted Haru about why she chose to become Ozma in Oscar's place. (TO BE ADDED) Defense of Athel Loren Haru was among the many White Fang members sent to defend the city of Athel Loren, who was under attack by the Vale-Atlas army, led by General Ironwood. The Trial of Muneshige Tachibana Having known before hand that Muneshige Tachibana, one of Haru's closest friends, will betray her, Suzaku Vermilion and her friends, Haru investigated his true intentions. Alicization Crisis (TO BE ADDED) World of Sekirei (TO BE ADDED) Truth of Cross Motoharu was forced out of retirement to travel to the World of Cross Ange after hearing of another time distortion. Now brandishing a M1911 Handgun and a Pump Action Shotgun, Haru sets out to find out the cause of the distortion. Part 2: The Bloodlines/Crossroads Civil War (TO BE ADDED) Part 3: Post War (TO BE ADDED) Relationships Samurai Warriors * Motonari Mori - She loves her father dearly. * Lady Myokyu - Like Motonari, she loves her mother. * Takamoto Mori - ? * Takakage Kobayakawa - Being the older sister to him, she sees him * Hiroie Kikkawa * Nobunaga Oda * Hideyoshi Toyotomi * Nene * Yukimura Sanada - Is basically Motoharu's most trusted ally, even after Dosan Saito and Muneshige Tachibana's betrayal. * Ina * Hidetada Tokugawa Dynasty Warriors * Sun Deng Warriors Orochi * Nuwa RWBY * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Blake Belladonna - Blake sees Haru as a highly optimistic idiot. * Yang Xiao Long - Similar to Deng's relationship, Haru doesn't approve of Yang's attempts to protect Ruby Rose. * Raven Branwen * Salem - Prior to the reveal of Haru being the reincarnation of one of Salem's children, she is curious to see how she acts given that she found out, by Tyrian, about all of her life * Cinder Fall * Jaune Arc * Nora Valkyrie * Pyrrha Nikos * Lie Ren * Roman Torchwick * Qrow Branwen * Taiyang Xiao Long Power and Abilities So far, the only form Motoharu acquired is the Judgement Warrior form, which is her at her strongest. Forms * Judgement Warrior - Haru's strongest form, it's also her only form to date. In Judgement Warrior, Haru can gain access to an assortment of weapons. She can also activate Clarity, which acts as a power boost. While in Clarity, Haru gains access to some moves. So far, she only has Akitsu, Yukimura and Tanjiro as part of her Clairty technique. Haru has developed the ability to learn the Drunken Fist by Brad Wong. Theme Song * Sapphire Dragon - Motoharu's official theme Voice Actors * Yuko Nagashima - Samurai Warriors series, Warriors Orochi 5 (Japanese) * Wendy Schaal - Samurai Warriors Crossroads (English) Reception The alternate Motoharu Kikkawa has been positively received though she was criticized for the same reasons as Sun Deng and Jun. Trivia * Motoharu Kikkawa may look similar to Kazehana from Sekirei with the only differences are her hair, clothes and eye colour. Personality wise, however, she is often compared to Yusuke Godai from Kamen Rider Kuuga due to sharing his traits. Even her Judgement Warrior form takes quotes from Kuuga Ultimate. She is also similar to both Michael J. Caboose from Red vs. Blue and Spongebob Squarepants. The former due to her childlike innocence and the latter due to her smile. According to the writer, he actually watched Kamen Rider Kuuga while planning the basis for the character. He said that he wanted to make the Yin to the Yang, referencing to Sun Deng, who is the complete opposite of Haru. * Some of Motoharu's intro animations were inspired by Kamen Rider Kuuga, especially his signature thumbs up. *Haru's IQ is, shockingly, 250. Ten more than Dr. Emily Grey *Haru has the highest health in the game, akin to her resilience. *Her alias, Kimberlyn MacArthur, is a reference to her initials, which is MK, but switched around. *Aside from Deng, Haru has the most death count overall in both universes. She has died at least seven times, the most recent being her suicide after grown tired and weary of the war and chaos, mostly caused by Suzaku himself. *Motoharu shares the same English VA with Nobumasa Sanada. *Haru is currently the only Crossroads character to retire after a set period.